Addiction
by RAWRxIMAxDINOSAUR
Summary: Bella is a drug addict who's depressed. After attempting suicide and being saved by Edward can he help her get back on track or will Bella's depression kill her? Multiple POV. Sex scenes.


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters and what not.

Authors Note: This will be multiple POV. I'm thinking each chapter I'll change POV, it'll be clear who's talking and if not I'll make a note at the top to let you know who you're reading from.

* * *

Imagine what it's like to live without your heart. You can't feel the thump, thump, thump when you become anxious and you feel…dead. There is no longer that familiar feeling of blood racing through your body (although you don't notice that feeling until it's gone) and that barely audible sound your heart makes as it pumps the oxygen through your blood disappears. You feel dead, hell; theoretically without all those things you are _dead_. Suddenly you don't need to breathe anymore and you don't need the vital organs you once did. Imagine all of that and you know what it's like to be a vampire.

I am the living dead. I walk, I eat (or rather _drink_), I talk, I laugh. I look like you. There are subtle differences of course, things that people notice but don't really think about. For instance my skin is the colour of a white sheet of paper and is the texture of marble. I sparkle in the sunlight and I feel as cold as ice. My eyes are a golden colour when I've been freshly fed but become as black as the night when I'm starving. I can run faster then a cheetah, pull a jet with one finger, see miles and miles into the distance and hear a pin drop in the next town. These _advantages_ or typical characteristics of being a vampire make me and every other vampire the most dangerous creature in the world. There are a rare few of us who acquire other _skills_ as well as the ones previously mentioned. I for one have the gift of being able to hear thoughts. My sister Alice can see the future. My brother Jasper can alter a person's mood.

Everything about a vampire is alluring. We smell as delicious as a freshly baked cake and we look as stunning as the pictures you see in _Vanity Fair_. It's all been said before, I'm sure I'm not the first, but we are designed to pull you in, to keep you fascinated right up until the moment our teeth sink into your thin, human skin and drink away the sweetness of your human blood. Our venom will burn, sting and cause you the most physical pain. You will want to die. You will pray to your God to kill you. But you need not pray for long because this process is short and by the time you're screaming in agony, we are done with you.

I am Edward Cullen and I am a vampire.

---

"Are you hunting tonight Edward?" My sister Alice questions as she practically prances past me.

I watch her in fascination. She's such a peculiar vampire. Everything about my sister Alice is odd, but I adore her that way.

"No, no. I think I might sit out. You go. I think Rosalie and Emmett want to go too." I reply, turning my attention to the windows that over look the forest.

In the distance I can see Forks, the miserable town in which my siblings and I go to school. We live just outside of Forks in a house amidst the forest, this is for hunting pleasure. It constantly rains if Forks, therefore the sun is scarce which in turn means my family and I can stay out in the daylight. Forks is a miserable town, but a town I love none the less.

"But Edward you haven't come hunting in so long! I think maybe I can beat you at catching deer now. I'm so fast."

"I think not."

I smirk back at my sister. Alice shrugs her shoulders and darts out the door following Jasper in the distance. I listen to her yell out to him and I listen to his reply and I listen to their thoughts and then cringe when I don't want to hear more. Carlisle and Esme appear behind me as soundless as ever.

"Edward." Esme says.

Her voice is soft, mother like and gentle. I can read the hidden meaning behind her voice though. In fact, I can already hear what she's about to say.

_You can't help what happened to that poor girl. All you can do now is hope that she recovers. _

"I know." I reply.

"Well son, you know you're more than welcome to join us. You know where we'll be. Otherwise, we'll see you after the weekend."

My foster parents dart into the forest and it's only then I have complete silence. I like being alone, there's no thoughts to disturb me. Except my own.

My mind wanders to last week on that fateful night. The night I saved the mystery girl in the forest.

_My feet pounded on the ground as I sped into the night, I make no sound, I'm quick and silent. An undistinguished scent crosses my path and I stop in my tracks. That smell…it's delectable, the most delicious scent I've ever come across. For a second I think it might be some strange creature not yet discovered but as I slowly walk towards the scent I hear the slight thump, thump, thump of a human heart and the shallow breathing that usually comes with a human body._

_I adjust my eyes into the distance and then I see where that unfamiliar scent has come from. On the ground, sitting in the scrub is a small human girl. She's splayed on the ground, her arms out stretched and her legs in awkward positions. My teeth bare and I have to remind myself that I am a vegetarian. I know I should stay away but I keep walking, silently but quickly._

_As I come closer I can hear her sobbing. She's crying. I try to listen to her thoughts but I can't hear them and I panic, wondering if maybe I've suddenly lost my gift. The girl's head slightly lifts and she looks towards me, I'm not sure whether she can see me or not. _

"_Hello?" She questions, her voice harmonic._

"_Hello." I reply, approaching this human girl with caution._

_Her fingers twitch and I wonder has she been attacked by something, but I see no blood, or rather I _smell_ no blood. But as I get as close as possible to her I see the syringes sprawled across the ground and I see the pin point blue bruises on her arms. This girl is in trouble._

"_Are you okay?" I ask, even though by the beat of her slowing heart I can tell she's definitely not okay._

_She doesn't reply. Something isn't right, something is definitely not right. I've never seen this girl before, she doesn't come from Forks and if she does she's done well at hiding because I was sure if I had come across this peculiar smelling human before, I would remember her. _

_I pick her up in my arms, lifting her lifeless body with ease. She's limp in my arms as I race towards home. Alice sees me coming and meets me half way._

"_Who is she? Is she okay? What's wrong?" Alice questions._

"_I don't know. I found her in the forest. Run to Carlisle and tell him I'm coming."_

_Alice disappears, she's fast. I reach home with Carlisle and Esme already waiting on the porch for me and my cargo._

"_Quick, bring her inside, put her on the couch."_

_I place this girl on the couch, her body still lifeless and her heart beat still slow. Rosalie descends the stairs in the typically Rosalie way. She snarls at the human girl._

"_Shut up Rose. I found her. She needs help."_

"_She's almost dead, Edward. Why didn't you just finish her off?"_

"_Because that's not what we do Rosalie." Carlisle says._

_He checks her pulse and does numerous other things before he decides she needs a hospital. Drug overdose. _

I pick up the keys to my Volvo and run downstairs. I'll go to the hospital and ask for her, surely they'll let me see her, after all I did save her life. The only problem, I didn't know her name. All I knew about the mystery girl was that she was beautiful and pale and smelt delicious, of course her scent would not be noticeable to a human.

My car races towards Forks hospital, one of the perks of Carlisle being a doctor here at Forks hospital is that the nurses knew me. This would make my search easier.

Rounding the corner I arrived at the nurses' station. Nurse Rhonda greets me with a warm flirtatious smile. I smile back, just as warmly and just as flirtatiously.

"Edward, what a pleasant surprise. How're you?" She asks, leaning over the desk.

To be fair Rhonda is a pretty woman, for her age. Her hair is black and reaches far past her waist but she always has it tied in a bun at the back of her head. She's short but slim with a big bust.

"Good thank you Rhonda."

"What brings you here? You know your father isn't working this weekend. Something about a camping trip? I thought you'd be with him…"

"Yes. I know. I didn't feel like going. He took Emmett and Jasper."

"Oh lovely. Anyway, what can I help you with, dear?"

_Maybe I could take you into the storage closest and show you what older women can do?_

I smirk at her thoughts. Yes, I get this everywhere I go. The thing is, I am older than her in the literal sense.

"I'm looking for a patient. The thing is, I don't know her name. She was brought in last week. My father brought her here."

"Your father brings in a lot of patients dear."

"Yes. I know. But this girl. She was…different. She overdosed, I found her in the forest. She had brown hair and she was very pale." And she smelt delicious.

"Oh. Yes. I know who you're talking about. But unfortunately she's not seeing visitors outside her family."

"But I _saved_ her." I tell Rhonda, knowing that this tactic will work.

She feigns the thinking process but already I know her answer.

_Anything for you. _

"Oh okay. Her father just left for work a little while ago so you have a few hours. Follow me."

She leaves her nurses' station and walks ahead of me, swaying her hips gently in a not so subtle way. We pass the recovery ward.

"Uh, Rhonda. Isn't she on this ward? I assumed that she would be."

"No, no. She's been put in the rehabilitation ward. Addict. Her father thought it was best she be in there."

I nod and continue following Rhonda. She brings me to room 307 and unlocks the door for me.

"Now you just press the emergency button if there's any trouble alright?"

"Sure thing. Thanks Rhonda."

As she leaves I enter the room. The mystery girl is perched on her bed looking out the window, although the only view she has is of a brick wall. Immediately her scent hits me, it burns my throat and makes me think of killing her right here and then disappearing. But I know I can't do that and I know that if I did I'd have to live with the burden forever.

"Excuse me." I say, clearing my voice.

The girl does not turn around, nor does she acknowledge my existence.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen."

"The boy that saved me in the forest." She says, barely a whisper but my amazing hearing catches it clearly.

"Yes. That's me."

I try and tune into her thoughts but I'm out of luck. Her head is dead silent. I wonder for a second if maybe she just doesn't think, but that's stupid. Everybody thinks.

"Why'd you save me?"

She shocks me. Why wouldn't I have saved her? Then it hits me. She didn't want to be saved. She wanted to die, she was on a suicide mission and the whole point of disappearing into the forest to overdose was so she couldn't be found in time to be saved.

"I'm sorry. But what a waste it would have been to let you die."

I expect a laugh. I expect her to turn around and give me some sort of hint that she's the least bit interested in talking to me. But this peculiar human girl continues to sit and stare out her window at the brick wall.

"May I know your name?"

I'm met with no response and quickly avert my eyes to her chart. _Isabella Swan. _Is she related to Chief Swan?

"I came to see if you were okay. I did save you after all."

Finally Isabella turns around and meets my eyes. She has pretty brown eyes, the colour of chocolate. She's so pale, almost as pale as me. I wonder if this is due to her condition or a natural thing.

"Do I look okay Edward? Last week I attempted to kill myself in the middle of the forest on heroine. I've been craving a hit since I was admitted last week and I'm severely depressed. I hate this place and I want to go home. Not back to Charlie's. I want to go _home_ to Arizona."

I smirk hoping that maybe she might smile back at me. She looks furious rather than amused.

"Unless you can get me out of here I would really like it if you could just leave."

Then I get an idea. I could probably get her out of here.

"Actually Miss Swan I think I might be able to help you out. My father is the doctor who brought you here, Doctor Cullen. If I can convince him that you're willing to rehabilitate at home and not take drugs he can probably more than convince Chief Swan to take you home, although probably not to Arizona. I'm sorry but that's probably the best I can do."

She looks me up and down like I'd lie to her. Why would I lie to her?

"What's in it for you?"

"Nothing. Just the pleasure of making you happy Isabella."

"It's Bella. Just Bella."

* * *

I've decided to start a fic on Twilight. I'm not sure how often I'll update it due to the broken laptop and limited time I get to spend with the computer I'm on now. Hopefully if I don't lose interest (which means lots of reviews :]) I'll try and update once a week if not more.


End file.
